The Monstrous Tale of Dipper and Dani
by epixScott1
Summary: Dipper and Dani came to the town of Hillside Valley that is infested with monsters. The two of them must work together to save the town and find the source where the monsters are coming from and stop it.
1. Hillside Valley

Song for the chapter Calabrese: The Dead Don't Rise

Late at 6 pm, a grey 2004 honda civic driving down a lonely road inside of the car is an 18 teen-year-old Dipper Pines. His appearance had changed over the years; he had gotten tall for his age; his hair cut to a side-swept style, Dipper had gained some muscle on his body. Dipper wore a red flannel jacket, dark grey shirt, blue jeans, white socks, and grey shoes. Dipper is driving to the town of Hillside Valley; it was about a 2-hour drive from his home. He's going to the town to meet a friend he chatted online about strange things happening to the city.

Not wanting his parents to know that he is investigating a mystery in a town that they have ever been to, he told them that he was going to a college tour for a few days, and Dipper had his twin sister Mable to cover for him while he goes to Hillside Valley. Dipper looked at the GPS on his phone to see he was getting closer to the town and looked up at the sky to see the sun going down.

"I should check into a hotel or motel when I get into town," Dipper thought.

Dipper sees the town sign with the town name and an image of a German shepherd Dipper arrived at the town to see several abandoned cars on the road, and no people in sight. Dipper parked his car in a parking lot, and he stepped out.

"I'm getting a bad feeling already," Dipper thought he went over to the passenger side of the car, grabbed his camera, and his personal journal.

Dipper walks around the town looking for anybody, but he still couldn't find a single person in the town as it would seem the town was a ghost town until he saw bullet shells, blood, weird pink slime, a couple of small fires, and a few broken baseball bats on the ground.

"God what happened here," Dipper thought as he took pictures of things he had seen.

Dipper looked around some more in the town until he saw a pair of eyes looking through a board up windows in a pizza shop with large yellow men holding a pizza. Dipper decides to check out the place if there was someone in there. Dipper goes to the pizza shop he tries to get in, but the doors were nailed shut.

Dipper knocks on the door, "Hello, is someone in there?"

"Go away, kid," Dipper hears an older man voice through the restaurant mail slot.

"Look I'm wondering what is going on around here,"

"Are you with the military?"

"No,"

"Then you better get out of here while you still can kid before you get yourself killed by some unholy monsters roaming in the streets,"

"Monsters?"

"Yes monsters I may sound crazy, but it's true few days ago everything was normal the next I know monsters started to pop up out of nowhere wreaking havoc,"

"I don't see any monsters mister look how about you just let me in your pizza shop,"

"I can't do that this my shelter go find your own,"

"But.." Dipper couldn't finish his sentence as a bullet hit the ground next to his feet

"Leave, or the next bullet goes between your eyes,"

Dipper quickly leaves the pizza shop front entrance, not wanting to get shot "asshole," Dipper mutters.

DIpper decides to head back to his car to drive around the rest of the town, but when he gets back to the parking lot, he sees his cars have been smashed up from all sides, and the car would not even run if Dipper tries putting the keys in the ignition.

"Shit my car! It looks like someone or something does not want me to leave this town," Dipper thought.

Dipper then hears moaning in the air Dipper looked around to see nine green skin rotten corpses walking on the streets and they see Dipper in the parking lot, and they go toward him.

"Zombies!" Dipper scream in his head and runs away from them

The zombie's chase Dipper into a mechanic shop he tries to get into, but when it is locked, he looks back, and a few more zombies join into the horde that was chasing him. Dipper managed to kick open the door; unfortunately, the zombie was close so that Dipper couldn't close the door in time. Dipper looked around for a weapon, and he found a hammer on the ground, and he used it to smash two zombies in the head, killing them, but Dipper gets cornered by the undead. He can see his fate, and it's grim.

"Well, If I'm going to die might as well go down fighting," Dipper thought as he clutches the handle of the hammer ready to fight till the end.

Suddenly he sees bright green blasts that made him cover his eyes when he stopped hiding his eyes. He sees the zombies are dead; either their head is blown off, or in ashes when he looks to see where the green blasts came from, he sees a pretty girl about his age looking over the dead zombies. The most outstanding part about the girl is that she has the same features as the world-famous ghost hero Danny Phantom as she has the same white hair but longer and glowing green eyes as Danny and wore almost the same outfit except her clothing got a midriff.

The girl looked up from the corpses to see Dipper, "Hey, are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah I'm okay," said Dipper

"Good, can you tell me something?"

"What?"

"What the hell is going on in this town?"

"I have no idea,"

Then two hear a door opening, and they turn to see a man in his late 30's had medium blonde hair, he was wearing a red, white, and black button-up shirt, dirty jeans, and tan leather boots; he's face was covered in blood and h holding a pump-action shotgun, and the men looked at the two teens.

"I'm guessing you guys aren't here to get a car repair,"


	2. The Monster Hunter

It has been a weird night for Dani. First, she received a text message from Danny two days ago while she at Hawaii to meet him at Amity Park for reasons he didn't tell her. Dani flew from Hawaii and heads toward Amity park she stopped at Hillside Valley take a break from flying when she notices a teenage boy about her age running away from zombies, and he got himself corned by them in a mechanic shop, and she flies over to him to save him from the zombies. Right now, Dani and the boy she saved is looking at a mechanic who got blood all over his face and holding a shotgun.

"Listen I'm not going to hurt you two," said the mechanic

"Then what about your face? why is it covered in blood?" said the boy

"Because I killed a zombie that was up close and personal with me, and I got its blood on me,"

"Can you at least put that gun down it'll make a lot easier not to think you're going to kill us in here," said Dani

The mechanic put the gun down on the ground "there are you two happy now,"

"Yes, can you tell us what is going on in this town?"

"What you think monsters have taken over this town,"

"But why?" said the boy

"That's I am not sure of, the monsters just suddenly pop up everywhere Hillside Valley making seems it was the end of the world,"

"Huh,"

"I should introduce myself my name is Mike Jones I own this shop, and I'm a monster hunter,"

"Monster hunter?" said Dani

"Yeah, you know I hunt down dangerous monsters across this country, and maybe Mexico and I take them down. Now excuse me I got to get this blood off of my face," Mike close the door behind him and heads to the men bathroom leaving the boy and Dani alone

"So.. thanks again for saving me," said the boy

"No problem, what's your name?" said Dani

"Dipper Pines and your name is?"

"Dipper that a weird name to give someone," Dani thought "just call me Dani,"

"Dani, can I ask you a question?"

"That depends on the question,"

"Are you related to Danny Phantom?"

"Why would I be?"

"Because you got some hair and eye color as him, your custom is similar to his, and you fire those green blasts from your hands like one of Danny powers,"

"This guy smart," Dani thought "one I'm not related to Danny Phantom we have met a few times and if your next question if I'm a halfa then yes am I,"

"So, are you from Amity Park then?"

"No, I'm from New Orleans, any more questions?"

"No, I think I'm good,"

Dani didn't want to tell Dipper her exact origin or her identity she just met him in only a few minutes, and she was not sure what Dipper true motivate or why he's at the town for now, she is going to have to make some small white lies to him if he asks any more personal questions. Mike steps out of the bathroom with his face all clean now and comes up to the two teens.

"All right I need the two of you to stay here in my shop where it's safe while I figure out how to take down all of these monsters," said Mike

"What! no way I'm going to help figure out with this whole monster madness," said Dipper

"Kid this isn't some rated M video game this is dangerous stuff, and you could get yourself killed,"

"I won't get myself killed I have been in theses type of situation,"

"Then, are you a monster hunter?"

"No, I'm a Paranormal investigator, so I have seen my fair share of monsters and weird creatures,"

"Paranormal Investigator I better keep an eye on Dipper if he gets suspicious of me," Dani thought

Mike looked Dipper in the eye to see he was serious about helping with the monster problem "I can't make change your can I,"

"Nope,"

Mike turns to Dani, "what about you? Do you want to join your friend here on figuring out what caused these monsters to pop up?"

Dani thought about just leaving this town and go to Amity Park that she was supposed to go to, but she knew she wouldn't forgive herself if any more people got hurt if she flew away from this plus Danny heroic influence may have rubbed off to her.

"I'll help Dipper with dealing with these monster, and it would be pretty cool if can kill a couple more of zombies," said Dani

"Then three of us are going to work together on this. you two need walkie talkies so we can chat from long distances,"

"Why can't we use our phones?" said Dipper

"Because if you notice your cell phone wouldn't get any signal and parts of the town is out of power," Mike goes to the trunk of an SUV and pulled two walkie talkies and hands them to Dipper and Dani "know I'm going to find something you two can do in my office," Mike goes to an office room

Dani turns to Dipper, "So your Paranormal investigator, huh?"

"Yes but more amateur right now," said Dipper

"Is that why you came to the town to investigate what happen here?"

"Kinda an online friend told me something weird happening to this place so came to check out and take some pictures of any monsters if I come across some," Dipper pulled out his camera and shows it to Dani

Dani got an unhappy look on her face, not wanting her image to spread out after years of not anyone knowing her ghost self she said to Dipper "listen if we are going to work together you got to do one thing for me,"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Do not take any photos of me if you do I'll be your worst nightmare,"

Dipper gulped in fear "I won't,"

Dani smile "good it'll be nice working with you Dipper,"

Mike comes back "you two are going to the suburbs to find any leads and survivors in the neighborhood I'll checking out an old factory near the town,"

"All right then let's do it," said Dani


	3. Evil Dolls

Song for this chapter: Single File-Zombies ate my neighbors

Dani and Dipper arrive at Hillside Valley suburbs with Dani carrying Dipper in the air when she flies both of them to the suburbs.

"I never wanted to do that ever again," said Dipper

"C'mon do be such a baby it was not that bad," said Dani

"For the first 3 minutes, yes but coming down was the worst part,"

"Whatever,"

"Let's check out the neighbor,"

Dipper and Dani look around the neighborhood to see it was in a wreck with telephone poles down on the ground, broken fire hydrants spilling water all over the sidewalk, more wreck cars, and houses that have been torn up.

"Well this place isn't any better than the town," said Dani

"We got to see if there is anyone still here or any leads to this monster outbreak," said Dipper

"Which part of the neighborhood of the suburbs do you want to go through first Dipper the left or the right side?" said Dani

Dipper looked to the left seeing more wreck houses then the right side of the suburbs "The right that seems to have less of the damage to it,"

Before the two could go to the right side of the suburbs, Dani notices that Dipper still has his hammer in his right back pocket.

"Dipper do you want to find a better weapon than a hammer because it is not going to be useful against zombies or other monsters,"

"You may have a point,"

Dipper looked around for a better weapon when he saw a carpenter van crash into a shrub. Dipper goes to the van and opens the door to find a large pair of red nail guns that have been modified to be like UZI. Dipper takes the nail guns, clips from the van, and shows them to Dani.

"So you are going to do the monster's rugs and floors then," Dani laughs at her joke "god Danny bad jokes are getting to me," Dani thought.

"Hey this is better than hammer right I mean look at the sizes of these nails," said Dipper

"I guess but don't complain to me if they don't work against a zombie,"

Dani and Dipper head into the suburbs. They search through a few houses to find no one in them. The two encounters a few of the undead Dipper took this moment to use his new weapon on the undead. He fired one nail into a zombie's head, and it went down to the ground.

"See I told you these things are great," said Dipper

"Okay, I was wrong," said Dani who blast a zombie head off

Dani and Dipper kept going through the neighborhood to find no people, only zombies until Dani hears barking from a blue house to the left side.

"Dipper I hear barking in that blue house," said Dani pointing to it

"There could be someone with a dog inside let's go inside see there anyone in there," said Dipper

Dipper and Dani go inside of the blue house to find the house was a mess, and there were tiny footprints scattered all over the house.

"What could cause this mess?" said Dani

"Trolls, gnomes, or little demons," said Dipper

"And how would you know all about those things,"

"I read from great journal,"

"Then you got to show me that journal after we get through this,"

Dani and Dipper hear the barking again coming from the closet hall Dipper and Dani slowly approach the closest door Dani uses her ghost powers to go phased through the door to see a blonde boy around the age of 8 holding a Siberian husky. Dani phases out of the door and turns to Dipper.

"inside of the closest there is a little boy and a dog in the closet," said Dani who opens the door to reveal the boy and the dog who got scarred and hold on to the dog

"Hey, we are not going to hurt you are you okay,"

The boy nodded yes

"What's your name?" said Dani

"Andy d-did you guys killed the dolls,"

"Dolls? What dolls?" said Dipper.

Then a knife flew out of nowhere and almost hit Dani in the head and got stuck in the hallway. Dipper and Dani turned around to see ten dolls that were toddlers with black hair and blue oneness, holding different types of knives from a butcher knife to a bread knife.

"Great evil dolls," said Dipper aiming his nails gun to the dolls

Dani closed the closet door behind her and not letting the toys hurt Andy and his dog. "It's a good thing I don't like dolls," Dani blasts one of them into ashes.

Dipper and Dani fought the remaining evil dolls. A couple of them jumped in the air to stab them with their knives. Dipper shot them out of the sky. Even one of the toys got stuck on the ceiling. Dani blasted more of her ghost blast to get rid of the remaining dolls that were still left. After it is over, Dani opens the door to the closest hall, and Andy and his dogs are still safe.

"Are the dolls dead?" said Andy.

"Yes they are what made those dolls to have murderous minds," said Dani

"I don't know where they came from one of them had some pink slime on them,"

That made Dipper remember the pink slime he took a picture of and pull out his camera to go to the image he had received "is this what you saw on one of the dolls?"

"Yes,"

"Hm what even that stuff," said Dani

"No idea but," Dipper picked up the dead doll "I could examine this doll when we get back to Mike mechanic shop,"

"Andy, where are your parents?"

"My mom went on a business meeting, and my babysitter was here with me,"

"And where is she?"

"The dolls got to her in the garage,"

Dipper quickly looked in the garage to see the dead babysitter with a drill stuck in her head and stab wounds all over her stomach, and he closed the door "no one deserves to die like that," Dipper thought.

"Andy you'll be coming with us we know a safer place than here,"

"Can I bring Ace," the dog barked happily.

Dani smiles "sure,"

Dipper, Dani, Andy, and Ace get out of the house with her strength Dani flew everyone back to Mike mechanic shop.


	4. Rumble in the Neighborhood

Dipper, Dani, Andy, and Ace get to Mike Mechanic shop, and they see Mike was back from the warehouse, and he was cleaning his shotgun on a stool.

"Mike we're back," said Dipper

"How's the warehouse?" said Dani

"Nothing but zombies and undead dogs. what about you two found in the neighborhood besides finding a kid and a dog?" said Mike

"We found some more pink slime in the neighborhood and crazy evil dolls," said Dipper

"Evil dolls?"

"Yeah they were like Chucky and carrying knives on them," said Dani

"This just doesn't make any sense. I thought it would be some undead outbreak, but evil dolls I can't wrap my head around this?"

"So what are we going to do with Andy and Ace," Dani points the kid and his dog out

Mike looks at Andy and Ace "Luckily I made a safe house out of one of the town small hotels that well-fortified,"

"How safe is it?" said Dipper

"Well there are turrets and landmines all around the safe house, so I say it's safe enough and also I think it's a good idea if the two you get some rest for tomorrow,"

"I'll say I haven't had a good sleep in for the past two days," said Dani yawning and stretches her back

"What about you Mike?" said Dipper

"I'm fine I can go a night without sleep the hotel is a few blocks away from the shop, and the hotel is called Vanilla hotel can't miss it,"

Dani took Dipper, Andy, and Ace to the hotel and saw that Mike was right about being fortified with a bunch of dead zombies near them and large fences around the hotel. The four get into the small hotel, and they look around at the safehouse.

"Not a bad place to book a room," said Dani

"Yeah," said Dipper. He turns to Andy and Ace, "do you think you can stay in a room by yourself, Andy?"

"Sure it's better than being at my house if there were more dolls in the house,"

"Okay then," Dani grab a random room key to the first place and hands it to Andy "goodnight Andy and Ace,"

"Goodnight Dipper and Dani thanks for saving me," Andy and Ace goes to their room

"I can see why Danny love doing this hero stuff,"

"So you're in not in the hero business like him?" said Dipper

"I occasionally save some people from fires or from getting mug but that another story for another time,"

"Do you want to sleep in the same room or separate?"

"I think it's smart we sleep in the same room unless you're going to be a perv and try to see me naked,"

"No, I would never do that, Dani um.." Dipper face was deep red, and he is at a loss for words

"Relax dude I was joking,"

"Yeah I knew you were," Dipper then felt a bit embarrassed "smooth Dipper," he thought

Dipper and Dani entered room three, and the room was like any hotel. It had two beds, one desk, one chair, two lamps, two lamp tables, a large TV on a nightstand, a closet, a couch, a bathroom, and a board up the window.

"I better get out of ghost form and get into my human form I spend way too much time in this form,"

Dani transforms from her ghost form into her human form in front of Dipper, and he sees that her human form looked similar to Danny Fenton, almost like she was a sister to him. Dani wore a blue track jacket, a black t-shirt, black leggings, white socks, blue running shoes, and she wore a Los Angeles Angels cap.

"Woah she even more pretty," Dipper thought and then shook his head about the thought "I cannot start having a crush on a girl I met in one night,"

"Dipper are you all right?" said Dani a bit concern

"I'm good, just getting something off my mind anyway. What bed are you taking, Dani?"

"I'm taking the left bed," Dani kick off her shoes and lay down on the bed

Dipper does the same. He puts down his stuff and his weapons on the couch. He takes off his shoes and gets on his bed.

"Dipper there something I wanted to ask you that has been bothering me?" said Dani

"And that would be?" said Dipper raising an eyebrow

"Is Dipper your real name?"

Dipper chuckle "no it's a nickname,"

"For what?"

"I got this birthmark on my head that looks like the big dipper," Dipper shows Dani his birthmark

"Woah it really does look like the big dipper,"

"Told you,"

"So, what's your actual name then if you don't mind me asking?"

"No problem it's Mason, Mason Pines,"

"I like Dipper better its suit you more,"

"So does my sister,"

"You have a sister?"

"Yep and...Crap! I forget to call her,"

"Good luck with that remember what Mike says phones don't work around here,"

"Yeah,"

"Don't worry; I'm sure we'll find a way to get some more help on this situation Dipper,"

"I hope so,"

The two teens then drift off to sleep for the rest of the night. The next morning Dipper gets to wake up by the sound of one of the walkie-talkies, and he gets up and answers the call.

"Hello Mike what' up," said Dipper

"I heard some rumbling over at the suburbs I need the two of you to go check it out," said Mike

"Why can't you do it?"

"Because I'm over at the police station to get some more weapons and ammo and I'm too far from the neighborhood,"

"Fine we'll go check out," Dipper turns off the walkie-talkie and goes to a sleeping Dani he nudges her gently "time to get up Dani,"

"Five more minutes dad,"

"Dani wakeup,"

Dani wakes up and rubs her eyes. She looks at Dipper, "good morning to you too Dipper, why did you wake me up?"

"Mike wants us to go back to the suburbs again and there something that is making much noise and rumbling,"

"All right, then time to fight some more monster,"

Dani and Dipper, ready up with Dani, transform into her ghost form, and Dipper grabs his camera, his journal, and adds new nails to his nail guns, and they head back to the neighborhood. When they got back, they saw something big did come through with large holes in the ground, flipped cars, and even more wrecked houses.

"Let's be careful," said Dipper and Dani nod in agreement

Dipper and Dani face-off with fewer zombies than last night but more evil dolls that carry knives, gardening tools, and hammers. Dipper and Dani handle themselves pretty well against the toys destroying every last one of them.

"I where do these dolls keep coming from?" said Dani blasting a head off of one

"Don't know they are getting my the second," Dipper shooting a nail at the eye at one of the dolls that laugh before it dies

"Where ever they came from after we're done I'm going burning down the place they spawn from,"

Dipper and Dani reach the end of the sub to find the neighborhood's large water fountain at the curb of the street with pink liquid pouring out of it.

"Woah," said Dipper who started to take pictures of the water fountain "we just something to get the liquid in,"

Dani founds a cup on the ground and takes some of the liquid from the fountain into the cup "got it,"

"Good now let's see what else is here,"

Then the ground started to shake behind Dipper and Dani. They turned around to see a giant and fat zombie that was the size of an oak tree. It had pale and decayed skin, a large belly, blood in its mouth, and black beady eyes. It wore a torn red football jersey. A blue beetle was in its way, and the fat zombie threw the car out of its way into one of the houses.

"Holy shit!" said Dani

"Jesus look at the sizes of it," said Dipper

The zombie sees the two teens and yells at them. It tries to attack them by trying to swipe them, but they get out of the way.

"Any ideas on taking this thing down Dipper?" said Dani putting the cup down on the ground

"Let's go for the head so how that works," said Dipper firing a couple of nails at it head but seeing a little damage

Dani tries shooting the monster with her ghost powers, but it only pisses it off; even more, the zombie jumps in the air, and belly flops to the ground so hard that it knocks Dipper into the backyard, but Dani flies up avoiding the damage.

"Dipper, are you okay!" Dani yell

"Yes," Dipper said weakly

Dani sees the fat zombies trying to drink the pink liquid from the water fountain, "so that's why you're here to drink that stuff, but let's see if it 's frozen," Dani shoots ice at the fountain. "Ha, I finally got a handle on my ice power,"

Dani did not have time to celebrate when the zombie tried to get Dani out of the air by grabbing or throwing the nearest objects to hit her. Dipper gets up from the ground and looks to his left to see a grill and propane tank next to it, and he comes up with an idea. Dipper grabs the propane tank and heads back to the fight with all his strength Dipper throws the propane tank up in the air.

"Dani, the propane tank shot!" Dipper shouted

Dani sees the propane tank coming up near the fat zombie head, and Dani blats at it, causing the tank to blow up in the zombie's face, killing it instantly, and it falls to the ground.

Dipper takes a picture of the dead fat zombie "that was intense,"

"I think I need to catch my breath for a moment," said Dani

Then Dipper sees something falling off the fat zombie pocket, and he goes to it and finds it was a set of keys "this could be helpful,"


	5. Clowns in the park

Song for the chapter: Ice nine kills it is the end

Dipper and Dani go back from the subs to Mike mechanic shop with new information and items they have obtained at the neighborhood while they wait for Mike the two talk about what had happened in the neighborhood.

"So you saw that fat zombie drinking that pink stuff from the fountain," said Dipper

"Yep like it was a soda that why it comes to the neighborhood," said Dani

"Hm, and you freeze the pink stuff,"

"Yep took my almost half a month to control my ice power Danny gonna be so proud of me,"

"Men I wish I could have seen,"

"Maybe when we go up against something that tough and dangerous,"

Mike returns to the shop with a bag full of guns and nightsticks; he sets them down on the floor and goes to Dipper and Dani.

"So you guys stopped whatever making that loud noise in the neighborhood?" said Mike

"Yes it was some large zombie," said Dipper

"I think it as fat zombie football jock from it jersey," said Dani

"Anyway, it to come to the neighborhood for something,"

"And that would be?" said Mike

"It wanted to drink more of this from a water fountain," said Dani shows Mike the cup filled with the pink liquid

Mike looks at and was confused "I never seen this stuff before,"

"You have not?" said Dipper

"No, I have no idea what the pink liquid is, but maybe it has the answer we need,"

"Also, I found this off the dead zombie," Dipper hands Mike the set of the keys.

Mike looks at the key and finds names on a third key "Hidside Valley Park Key,"

"Looks like you found the park gate key," said Mike giving the keys back to Dipper

"Why would a zombie jock have keys to the park?" said Dani

"It could have the keys when it was human," said Dipper

"Yeah well lucky for us we got the keys before it falls off the zombie somewhere else," said Mike

"We can check out the park to see anything up right Dipper," said Dani

"Sure I'm game that would be great for my journal," said Dipper

"Hold up before you guys go Dipper you need something better than those nail guns," said Mike

"I try to tell him," said Dani

"What these things are working great so far,"

"They are, but they could run out of nails, or the next monster wouldn't be affected by those,"

"Do you have anything better than these then Mike,"

"Actually, I do let me get it," Mike goes to a trunk of 1971 Plymouth barricade and pulls out a four-barrel sawed-off shotgun with a tactical light on the top. Mike takes Dipper's nail guns and hands Dipper the shotgun and a bag full of shotgun shells.

"Woah! Where did you get this gun, Mike?" said Dipper.

"I made myself, do you know how to use a gun?"

"Yes, I know how to use a gun, Mike,"

"Good because this shotgun packs a punch against any monster of the night, Dani I could get you a gun as well,"

"I'm good Mike,"

"Alright, then good luck at the park, you two," Dipper and Dani left to go to the park Mike goes back looking at the pink liquid "what the hell are you?"

Dipper and Dani made it to the front of the park gate as the afternoon was around the corner. Dipper unlocks the park gate, and the gate opens up the two teens step in. They looked around to see that the park was quiet. It had several of its trees torn down. There was tons of blood on the sidewalk and a few dead cops.

"This is not looking good," said Dipper

"We just have to keep our eyes out for anything that will try to kill us," said Dani

"Special I got this gun," Dipper load shells into the shotgun

Dani laugh a little "while aren't you the badass with a shotgun,"

"And your badass ghost girl so I think we take on anything together,"

"I think so too," Dani and Dipper smile back for thirty seconds. The two look at each other before they both blush and turn away. "Kept it together Dani and focus on the task at hand,"

Dipper and Dani walk around the park and run into a few zombies, but Major Dipper finds his weapon is way better than his nail guns. Dipper and Dani then find a dead man with his head chopped up and have something written in red on his forehead.

Dipper reads it out loud, "why are you so serious, HA!"

"That's creepy to the max,"

Then two hear a couple honking. They look in front of them to see four clowns coming toward them. The clowns wore colorful clothes with a yellow flower on the suit, red spiked shoes, white gloves, they had big red noses, red afros, sharp teeth, and green eyes.

"Clowns?" said Dipper

"I don't think they regular clowns Dipper," said Dani as one of the clown had a human hand in its pocket

"Evil clowns,"

One of the clowns wanted Dipper or Dani to sniff its flowers, but they refused, then suddenly, the flower shootout acid two-step away before the acid could hit them. The two teens fought the clown's Dipper shoots at one of the clowns head off, then suddenly, the dead clown's body turned into a pink liquid. Then the other clown pulls out a meat cleaver and tries to chop Dani's head off before she flies through the clown and blasts the clown at the heat. The two teens finish killing the two last two clowns as they as well turn into pink liquid after they die.

"I look like I'm going to my therapist again with evil clowns adding up the monsters in the town,"

"And they turn into the pink liquid this just gets even harder to figure out the cause of this mess,"

"Let's finished up looking around,"

Dani and Dipper kept looking around the park only to run into more clowns, and they were getting nastier by the minute. They killed the clowns, and when they came across the park bathroom, they heard someone whimpering as the two investigated the crying. The two entered the bathroom and listened to the whimpering in the girl bathroom. Dani turned invisible as she phased through the door. To see it was the door was barricaded, and there was an orange hair teenage girl in a red and white cheerleader outfit Dani goes back to Dipper.

"There's a girl in there," said Dani

Dipper knocks on the door and the cheerleader said "hello is someone there hopeful not a monster,"

"Nope, just two humans we know somewhere safe for you,"

Then there were noises in the bathroom, and the cheerleader opened the door to see Dipper and Dani she smiled in relief "thank god I'm saved," she ran up to Dipper and hugged him she kept saying thank you.

Dani felt somewhat jealous and broke the two apart, "and you're welcome, what's your name?"

The cheerleader looks at Dani up and down, "and are you related to Danny Phantom?"

"No, I got the same powers by the way I'm Dani,"

"I'm Dipper," said Dipper

"Did you two kill the monster?"

"You mean the clowns yeah,"

"No not them the serial killer,"

"Serial killers!" both Dani and Dipper said

"Then that's no can we get out of here before anything he shows up again,"

The three then leave the park and go to the safehouse with Dipper and Dani wanting to know more about the serial killer that May is talking about, and they should be worried.


	6. Frankenstein Situation

Song for the chapter: Feed My Frankenstein By Alice Cooper

Dani, Dipper, and the cheerleader arrive back at the hotel/shelf house, where the cheerleader looks around the place.

"Are you sure this place is safe?" said the cheerleader.

"Yes this place is safe and still didn't my question from the park," said Dani putting hands on her hip

"Oh, my name is May Brooks,"

"So May what this serial killer you talked about?" said Dipper

"Well like four years ago there was a serial killer named Sid who kill a bunch of people outside of town near Lake Victor he killed like about 75 people in the span of 5 years,"

"Jesus," said Dani

Dipper wrote what most of May say down in his journal, "and how did he get arrested?"

"It got so serious of arresting Sid that they bring the state guards and swat teams to capture him and executed him," said May

"But wait if he got executed then how he around special now in the city," said Dani

"Like I don't know, but I saw him killing someone and cutting off their body parts putting them into a bag and walking to god nowhere,"

"What did he look like in case we run into them," said Dipper

"He very tall, he has long black hair, wore a blue jumpsuit, black shoes, brown gloves, and an old hockey mask that is so like '80s,"

Dipper finished writing the description "thanks May,"

"No problem Dipper, are you two going back out there?"

"Yes we are," said Dani

"Oh good some of my friends are still out there, and you can find them they are wearing the same cheerleader uniform as me,"

"Got it," said Dipper

"Good luck you two,"

Dani picks up Dipper, and they fly off May turn around to see Andy and Ace "um, what do you want, kid?"

"Do you have a dollar?" said Andy.

"No, why?"

"Because I've been trying to get some candy from a vending machine,"

"Is there any food in the place?"

"Yes but I don't know how to cook,"

May sighs "I guess I can cook for both us I am bit hungry,"

"All right, I will show you the kitchen," Andy and Ace go to the kitchen and May fellow behind them.

Back to Dani and Dipper, they were heading back to the park to investigate so more the two landed in the middle of the park. Dipper reloads his shotgun while Dani looks around for any sounds of monsters.

"Do you think that serial killer is still here in the park?" said Dani.

"Don't know Dani," said Dipper

"Men I feel like we got stuck into a Saturday night monster movie marathon,"

"Cheesy ones or the bad ones?"

"Both of them,"

"Then let's hope we don't run into evil tomatoes,"

"Evil tomatoes?"

"Attack of the killer tomatoes never sign it?"

"No, I haven't Dipper," then Dani spots a couple of zombies approaching them "now we got company,"

Dipper and Dani fight the zombies then some clowns come after them as well Dipper and Dani took care of the monsters. The two go down the park, and they couldn't find any more survivors but dead bodies Dipper and Dani then spot more of the pink liquid near a pond that started to make bubbles.

"That's weird," said Dani

"It seems the pink liquid may have affected the water source," said Dipper

"But more importantly, where did it come from?"

"Maybe we can found out where this stuff came from, and that could lead to the answer to these monsters popping up,"

"Wow, you really sounding like Paranormal investigator right now Dipper," said Dani

Dipper smirks "I do,"

"Yep,"

"Thanks, Dani,"

"Your welcome Dipper,"

The two make their way to the end of the park, where they find a wooden shade with the sign' park Gardner shack'.

Then they heard a guy shouted from the shack, "can someone help me!"

"Sounds like someone is in that shack," said Dipper

"Then let's go," said Dani

The two go to the shack and see there was a lock on the door handle, and the window is tainted.

"Hey are you alright in there?" said Dani

"Oh, thank God, there is an actual person I'm a little doozy, but I'm fine," said the guy in the shack

"Who put you in the shack?" said Dipper

"I don't exactly remember, but there was some big freak guarding this shack,"

"What freak?" said Dani

"Oh no that either means he off somewhere else, or he is coming back right about now,"

They hear large footsteps behind them, and they turn around to see a monster that's like a monster but has various body parts. It has legs from African American, an average body, a massive bodybuilding right arm, and a woman left arm, and last the head of an older man with bolts on the side of his head; the monster was wearing overalls.

"This is not good," Dipper thought.

The monster screams and about to throw a punch at them. Then Dani grabs Dipper, and they phase through Frankenstein and make a few distances away from him.

"So Dipper got any idea how to take this Frankenstein rip-off down," said Dani

Dipper look to see the stitches around the body parts "let's take this monster apart by the body parts,"

"Got it,"

Dani shoots the woman's arm off the monster, and it didn't like that the bolts on the monster head started to spark of electricity and run full speed at them. Dipper and Dani dodge the monster attack Dipper shoots the right leg off and makes the monster hop on one leg then the monster raises his massive arm and then lights a shot at Dipper blasting him in the chest, and he goes down on the ground.

"Dipper!" shouted Dani, and she quickly fired a couple of ghost rays at the monster taking off his arm and leg then the head defeated the monster, and she promptly went to Dipper and kneels near him "Dipper are you okay?"

Dipper coughs and sits up "yeah I'm fine it just that hurt like hell," Dani helps Dipper up and picks his shotgun and gives it back to him "Now, I'm getting that guy out of the shad,"

Dani and Dipper go back to the shad Dani blasts the lock off the door.

"Hey the monster is dead, and the lock is gone you can come out now," said Dani

"Really!" said the guy.

"Yes,"

The guy comes out of the shack, but Dipper and Dani didn't expect what the guy would look like when he came out he had a chubby body, short red hair, wore a maroon shirt, black pants, white socks, and shoes. The stand out part is that his skin was pale; he had red eyes, and fangs.

"Thank you for getting me out of this stupid shack and killing that Frankenstein,"

"Um...sure," said Dani

"Nice female version Danny phantom cosplay,"

"It's not a cosplay

Then guy looked at Dipper and had a shocked face "wait know you,"

"You do?" said Dipper

"Yes, it's me Dipper Jeremy101 I'm the one that sent all those messages about the strange things that were going around town,"

"Jeremy, I'm glad you all right, do you know about where the monster is coming from?"

"No, I don't exactly remember my mind is kind of messy,"

"I think you got a bigger problem then your memory right now," said Dani

"And that is?"

"You kinda look like a vampire,"

"She right," said Dipper

"I do?" said Jeremy

"I think we need to take you to a guy we know that could help you out Jeremy," said Dani as she picks Dipper and Jeremy up and flew them out of the park


	7. Family back at home

Back in Piedmont, California, there was a colorful room full of stuffed toys, various posters of boy bands, cute animals, and fantasy characters, a closet of odd, unique clothing that includes a bunch of sweaters and last dresser with photos of different people. On the bed is Dipper's twin sister Mable Pine dressed in a pink shirt, white hairband, and grey sweatpants. She had her hair in pigtails. Mabel was looking at her phone, checking any text message or phone calls from Dipper, and so far, she didn't get any in the last 24 hours that made Mabel worried.

"Dipper should have called by now," Mabel tries to call him, but her phone failed to call Dipper's phone "what's even happening at that town anyway, making Dipper not call back,"

Mabel gets out of bed and heads downstairs for something to drink, but she gets stopped by her mom on the way to the refrigerator.

"Mabel has gotten any calls from Dipper?" said Mabel mom

"Oh yeah he called me a few hours ago," said Mabel

"Really, what did he call about?"

"That the town has pretty bad cell reception so he can't get any phone call or messages sometimes,"

"Oh, that would explain why he didn't call his dad or me," Mabel's mom walks off.

Mabel sighs "well I managed to buy Dipper more time on whatever he is doing," then Mabel goes to the fridge to get a juice box "maybe there a chance he hooking with a girl," Mable smile and laugh to herself "Nah he too busy solving mystery too notice a girl liking him,"

Mabel goes back to her room and gets her laptop from her desk, and she looks up the town of Hillside Valley and sees most of the information about the town, and most of the town is ordinary people living in California.

"Still, I don't see why Dipper had to go there if the town looks ordinary to me, but hey, I'm not an amateur paranormal detective, so what I know," Mabel thought then she looked at a photo of her and Dipper when they were twelve "Please okay Dipper and come home,"

Elsewhere at Amity Park Illinois in the Fenton works was a young man around his 20's he was tall and fit, jet black hair and baby blue eyes he wore a red long-shirt, blue jeans, black wristwatch, white socks, and black shoes. This young man is the world-famous superhero Danny Phantom who is waiting for Dani in the living room of his parent house/workplace.

"She would be here now," Danny thought as he looks at the time at his phone to be 8:25 pm.

Then the doorbell rings, and Danny immediately gets up from the couch and goes to the door, thinking it was Dani, but it was his long time girlfriend Sam Maddison who is wearing a black tank top, purple skirt, grey boot, and a silver necklace.

"Oh hi Sam," said Danny who then gives Sam a peck on the lips

"Hey, Danny I guess you're still waiting for Dani," said Sam as Danny let her in the house

"Yes I am, and I'm getting worried,"

"Danny you know Dani can take care of herself you and Frostbite taught her how to use her power and how to fight,"

"I know I guess you could my fatherly instinct is kicking in right now,"

"Like any dad should about their daughter,"

Danny and Sam go back to the living room, talking about Dani and not being in Amity Park.

"Sam, Dani was supposed to have a surprise birthday party for her in three days, and she isn't here," said Danny

"She'll be here Danny maybe something pop up on her way over here," said Sam

"Maybe,"

"Besides if anything did happen either she can take care of it or call you if things go out of hand,"

"Your right about that,"

"See nothing to worry about,"

Danny smiles, "what would I do without you, Sam?"

"You could have been a little more clueless without me,"

"Haha, very funny," Danny kisses Sam.

"Now let's get to work on her Dani birthday party," Sam got up from the couch.

"Did you get Tucker to get her cake," Danny get up as well

"Yeah want to see what he got,"

"Sure," Danny and Sam left the Fenton works.


End file.
